Born To Be Wild
by Sailor Grape
Summary: HPSS slash:: Getting caught in the rain, Harry is offered a ride from a stranger that turns out to be no stranger at all. So ensues rampant fluffiness.
1. Stranger

Title: Born To Be Wild 

Author: GrapeSmshr

Rated: M

Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness

Disclaimer: Potter and Snape belong to JKR, but Harry and Sev belong to my heart...

A/N: Wow, it has been way too long since I've dwelled in the HP fic world. I didn't realize how much I missed reading and writing in this category. With my newfound enthusiasm, I started another fic! Go me! Dunno where it's going yet, but that's ok. Anyway, here's the first chap. Read on and enjoy!

OoOoOoO

Chapter 1: Stranger

"I don't believe this. I don't bloody believe this." Harry Potter muttered to himself in irritation. He was trudging along slowly, kicking at stray pebbles illuminated by the fluorescent street lamps. Of all the inconveniences...

He had finally been granted a week's vacation. Finally. His job was nice, sure, but he needed a break. From life, from the wizarding world, from everything. So when a fellow university buddy invited him to spend the week in Glasgow with him, Harry all but jumped at the opportunity. Two days into the trip, and he was already feeling more relaxed. At least, he was until about twenty minutes ago.

Let's go to a club, he said. There was wild dancing, wild women (men for Harry), and the all-around favorite, alcohol. Never one to pass up a night out, Harry readily agreed. He hadn't planned on his buddy deciding to ditch him for some half-naked, table-dancing floozy, effectively stranding Harry with no ride home. When he asked the bartender to call a cab, he was laughed at and informed that no self-respecting cabbie would enter that part of the city.

Which was how Harry found himself walking down the narrow cobbled walkway, cursing as the heavy mist turned into a steady drizzle. The only good fortune that had manifested was the fact that his friend's flat wasn't too far a distance. Of course, had the floozy been a witch instead of a muggle, Harry could have just apparated back. With no alcohol in him, he was fully capable of doing so. But he wasn't about to risk exposure, even if the floozy was beyond sloshed. Harry had firsthand knowledge on how much a drunk individual could remember once the initial buzz wore off.

Yes, his vacation was definitely looking up, he thought sarcastically. He hoped the rest of his nights would only end up like this.

His thoughts were drowned out by a low growl. Stopping, Harry turned around and saw a faint light off in the distance, growing steadily larger as the noise and the object emitting it approached. When it was close enough, Harry could make out the shape of a motorcycle. As it zipped past him, a brief gust of air washed over him and reminded him that yes, it was pretty cool outside, and yes, the drizzle had increased to a slow rain.

Eyes cast downward to haphazardly shield them from the rain, Harry paid no more attention to the motorcycle or the loud rumbling noise and began walking again.

Until the motorcycle pulled up beside him, that was. Halting his steps, Harry stared quizzically at the bike's owner, unsure of what to do.

"Want a ride?" a scratchy voice asked from beneath a sleek black helmet.

A ride? The question was completely unexpected. Harry had been approached by strange men--and he knew this was a man--before, but for whatever reason, he felt this bizarre sense of familiarity wash over him. He just chalked it up to getting sentimental over his own bike-riding days on Sirius's old motorcycle.

Did he really want to accept a ride, though, from this man?

Oh, what the hell. If it turned out to be a problem, Harry could always hex and Obliviate him. Not something he did on a daily basis, but he'd have to do what he'd have to do.

"Sure, " Harry answered slowly, taking the proffered extra helmet from the man. It fit quite snugly over his head; must have been intended for a woman.

The man gestured for him to climb on the bike. Throwing one leg over the seat, Harry straddled the machine and relished the feel of the hard metal between his legs. It had been a while. Too long, even. He was interrupted from his reverie when the man said, "Hold on tight. I go fast."

Obediently wrapping his arms around the man's waist, Harry was thrown backward as they took off like a Snitch. Increasing the strength of his grip, Harry leaned into the stranger's back more fully and closed his eyes as a million and one familiar sensations washed over him.

Harry loved riding on the bike that had once belonged to Sirius. He would spend hours and hours just riding, with no destination in mind. On some occasions, he would ride because it made him feel like Sirius was there with him. On other occasions, the rides simply helped him to forget his problems. Either way, he liked to ride hard and fast, which explained the multiple concussions he had received. That was pretty much the reason he stopped riding. One could only get concussed so many times before reaching the conclusion that those activities causing said injuries were probably not very smart. Harry knew he always could have just driven more cautiously, more slowly, but where was the fun in that?

A sharp turn threw Harry into the man's shoulder, effectively snapping him from his thoughts with a hard jolt. Instinctively leaning with the man's body to accommodate the turn, Harry allowed himself to relax and enjoy the ride. He had missed this; the wind slicing over him, the faint smell of worn leather that emanated from the man's jacket... Of course, he was used to riding solo. But he wasn't about to complain about having to cling tightly to a well-toned man. The man drove fast, yes, but in a more cautious way. He handled the bike with a skill that only someone with years of experience could pull off. Harry found this both impressive and sexy.

He was so off in his own world that it barely registered with him when they slowed down and eventually stopped. In all of the exhilaration, he completely failed to notice that he did not give his friend's address to this man, and that they were now pulled up in front of a tiny, three-floor flat. "Umm..."

"My place," the man said by way of explanation, turning off the engine and climbing off the bike, his back turned to Harry still.

"I didn't... I mean..." Harry took off the helmet and unstraddled the bike, unsure of his next actions. Had he given this man the impression that he was up for more than a simple ride home? He didn't think he had...

"We'll wait out the storm," was the reply.

Harry noticed for the first time that the rain had picked up, and that driving much longer in such weather would have indeed led to unneeded recklessness.

"Besides," the man continued, "this will give us a chance to catch up." Taking off his helmet and allowing a mass of shoulder-length black hair to fall free, he slowly turned around, obsidian eyes locking onto Harry's emerald orbs.

Breaths lodging in his throat, Harry gasped, "Severus Snape."

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Short and to the point, I know. The next chapter should be longer. Should be. I make no promises because RL for me is quite hectic at the moment, but I'll export my best effort. Anyway, please review! I do so thrive on your wonderful reviews. Besides, I could use a little reassurance to make sure I haven't gotten rusty in this category after all those months. So yeah... uhhh... Thanks for reading! Peace out!


	2. Challenge

Title: Born To Be Wild 

Author: GrapeSmshr

Rated: M

Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness

Disclaimer: Potter and Snape belong to JKR, but Harry and Sev belong to my heart...

Posted on: September 11, 2005

A/N: I sooooooo apologize for taking months to update. RL has been super crazy. I graduated from college last month, so I'm job hunting right now. Plus I'm still working at my other job. Also, my grandfather had become quite ill and is in the hospital, so that meant out of town traveling to see him. Gah, craziness all around! Ok, I'm gonna make this short cause I know y'all would rather read the chapter than this AN. So... here ya go! Read on and enjoy!

OoOoOoO

Chapter 2: Challenge

"In the flesh," Severus answered smoothly, taking both helmets and shrinking them so they would stow in a tiny compartment on the bike. Impatient to wait for Harry's lack of witty comeback, he gestured toward the building. "Still raining."

"Oh!" Harry took a few hurried steps to meet the other man's longlegged strides, following him into the building. They climbed a narrow staircase in silence. Uncomfortable silence. Painful silence. At least, for Harry it was. He couldn't say much for his ex-Potions professor, not having seen or spoken to him in almost five years, not since Harry had left the dilapidated school after the war had reached its conclusion.

Here he was, in a foreign city, utterly abandoned by his friend, and he runs into Snape. On a motorcycle. Wearing leather, and looking more healthy and alive than he ever had at Hogwarts. Harry recalled the rumors of the ill-tempered potions master being a vampire. That man and this man were not on the same page. They weren't even in the same book.

Leading the way down the hall, Severus unlocked the door and hospitably ushered Harry inside. Within the safety of the flat, he cast a drying charm on both himself and Harry. Gesturing for Harry to follow, he crossed the short distance to the open kitchen and put a kettle on for tea.

"Thank you," Harry mumbled awkwardly, taking a seat on one of the kitchen barstools. He didn't even know where to begin. What does one say to a person who caused such grief and ire in the past, on so many different levels? Granted, Harry knew he dished it right back at Snape, but their spats always ended with the older man gaining the upper hand, in Harry's eyes. Then again, that was half a decade ago, and Harry liked to think that he had grown up some since then.

"Are you all right, Mister Potter?" Severus asked, silently amused at the younger wizard's contemplative expression.

"Yes, fine," Harry responded automatically with the internal response that had been embedded in him while growing up. He had become quite the expert at lying; lying to protect himself, lying to protect others... He used to wonder if even he knew the truth about himself most days.

But that was a long time ago. Harry knew himself better now. Yet he knew next to nothing about Snape. Unable to stop himself, he asked rather abruptly, "Why did you stop?"

Severus was surprised by the question, if the single raised eyebrow was anything to go by. "You looked like you needed a ride," he answered simply, turning the range off as the kettle began to whistle.

"But how did you even know it was me?" Harry pressed, perplexed. "It's been a long time--years--since we last met."

"Well, Mister Potter, you are one of those people that I would recognize instantly no matter the distance," Severus said imatter-of-factly, setting a mug of tea down in front of Harry, then warming his hands with his own mug.

After a pause Harry replied thoughtfully, "As do you have certain distinct traits that, under any normal circumstances, I would have recognized you as well."

Severus snorted before magicking away his teabag and taking a sip of the strong earl grey, obviously interpreting Harry's comment as an insult.

Seeing this, Harry answered quietly, "I meant it as a compliment." At Severus's disbelieving look, he shrugged and gave a lopsided grin. "What can I say? I'm used to receiving compliments, not giving them out," he joked lamely.

Deep chuckles resonated from Severus's throat at these words. Sitting on the barstool across from Harry, he commented flippantly, "I see that boyhood arrogance is still present."

"I've changed a lot since leaving Hogwarts!" Harry shot out vehemently. "And I've never wanted that attention to begin with!" He glared at the older man, seeing the glinting light in his eyes, then flushed. "But you knew that already," he muttered, quite embarrassed.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Severus chuckled again. "You make it so easy. You're quite daft sometimes."

Staring at him, Harry said lightly, "I'm not falling for that."

With a shake of his head and a ghost of a smile, Severus answered, "This time I wasn't kidding."

OoOoOoO

Now retired to the sitting room, the two men, each clutching a second mug of tea, were resting comfortably in matching armchairs that faced each other. The drapes on the single portrait window were open; the heavy downpour could be seen beating against the window even in the darkness of the night. Both were staring out at the unrelenting rain, not speaking.

Taking advantage of the distracting weather, Harry took a moment to really study his ex-professor. His first impression from earlier that evening still stood--the man did look more healthy now. Then again, the last time he had seen Snape was after they had both fought for their lives on the blood-soaked battlegrounds. A week after the war's end, Harry had woken up in the Hogwarts infirmary, with Snape lying in the bed opposite his. A week after that, Harry had left Hogwarts. And he hadn't returned since.

That was partly the reason he had been so surprised to run into Snape after all this time--it forced his mind to dredge up past memories that he would rather stay buried.

The other reason was that the idea of Severus Snape on a bike was downright laughable--until now. All too swiftly did unbidden images float into his consciousness, baiting his senses. The image of a dark stranger. Of well-toned legs squeezing the bike's body. Of obviously sculpted abs that Harry could feel even through the thickness of the worn leather jacket. Of the gracefulness in which they practically glided down the narrow streets. Of the long black hair tumbling out from beneath the equally dark helmet. Of those eyes, those same eyes that not even ten years ago would have tried to incinerate Harry with just one glare, those same eyes that were still hard but now held lighter emotions as well. Less death and more life.

Harry couldn't say that the man was classically handsome. Merlin knows he never thought so when he had to endure the man's daily wrathful presence. But there was something there, in that face. Perhaps it was the hooked nose, which had no doubt been painfully broken and clumsily magicked back. Or the aristocratic chin that he tended to jut out when he believed he was right, which was quite often. Or maybe the dark curtain of hair that framed his still too pale face. Snape may not have been the best-looking man around, but there was definitely an unappreciated beauty about him.

A moment later a pair of dark, scrutinizing eyes were upon him. "Are you finished staring, Mister Potter?" he asked lazily.

Harry was unperturbed at being caught intensely studying Snape. He would have been downright insulted had the man _not_ noticed Harry's gaze. "Yes, I am done." For now, anyway, he added silently. Taking a curious sweep of the room, he cocked his head and said loftily, "So you get summers off now?" He knew the potions master was still teaching, as Ron Weasley had mentioned so in one of their frequently exchanged letters. He assumed the man was still a member of the Order, whose assistance had not been needed as often since Voldemort's downfall.

Harry himself had not attended to any Order business in five years. He let the Aurors round up the remaining Death Eaters; he was done with fighting. Well, physically fighting. Arguing, on the other hand, he could do all day.

Severus's eyes followed Harry's gaze around the apartment. "Keeping close ties with Hogwarts was necessary in dire times. Since the threat against it is now seemingly gone, we have all been allowed a rotating summer sabbatical. This season I was granted leave, as were Professors Sprout and Vector." As if sensing that more questions were inevitable, he offered up tidbits of his life without prompting. "You weren't the only one who needed a break from the wizarding world," he said, referring to Harry's six-month hibernation into the Muggle community in Bristol. "I have lived here on weekends and holidays for the past three years. It is not much, but I've never needed much."

That was something the two shared in common. Harry had always known that he and the potions master were on the same wavelength. All right, not always, but for the last year they had worked together, he suspected as much. Oh, they had still loathed each other with a fiery passion, but he surmised that it was because they were so similar. He saw pieces of himself in the man, and he imagined that Snape saw the same traits in Harry as well, even though he was positive Snape would never admit it. Not wanting his obvious contemplation to be misconstrued as rudeness, he said earnestly, "I do like the place. It's cozy. Intimate."

At Harry's latter descriptive, Severus arched an eyebrow but withheld any further comment that would undoubtedly embarrass the younger man. Instead he answered with a pristine, "My soul is now unburdened by the lack of expected vexation upon which you would deem my flat."

Laughing, Harry said mockingly, "Didn't you know? I'm Harry Potter. The sun rises and sets by me. My opinions are worth more than gold."

Harry was quite amazed and somewhat enchanted when the potions master not only failed to issue a verbal barb but proceeded to curl his lips into a semblance of amusement. Of course, Harry was only borrowing the absurd outlook into his character, having been told such dribble some years earlier by the man currently sitting across from him.

"Perhaps I'll do well to remember that in the future," Severus commented, idly drumming his fingers against his teacup. Relaxing back into the soft fabric of the armchair, he allowed the faintest of smiles to be aimed in the younger man's general direction.

"Perhaps you will," Harry echoed. He glanced at the man for a moment longer, wondering if he should keep his questions to himself. But, as often happened with Harry, his curiosity won out over any sense of self-preservation. "How long have you been riding?" he blurted out, quite abruptly and quite loudly. Face flaming with embarrassment, he only shrugged as Snape gave him a calculating smirk.

"Contrary to what you are no doubt thinking, I have been driving since my teenage years. It was a much coveted hobby that I had been forced to relinquish for obvious reasons but had returned to once the... chaos ebbed."

"Actually, sir, I was admiring the way you handled the bike with such ease. I could tell that you were a skilled driver."

With a look of incredulity, Severus said, "Careful, Mister Potter. One may be under the impression that a compliment was given."

"Maybe that's because one was." Harry had no problems admitting such a thing. He was long since past the days where nervous, stuttering compliments were given only to those close to him. No longer was he a bumbling Gryffindor, and such was obvious in the not-so-innocent thoughts he was currently harboring toward his ex-professor.

Having not seen the man in such a lengthy period of time, Harry was hesitant to say that he knew what Snape was thinking. However, he had always been extraordinarily talented at reading certain people, and right now he detected from the man surprise, along with a brief--but albeit ever present--flash of flattery.

Whatever nuances of attraction he felt for Snape increased sharply with that minute show of emotion.

Clearing his throat to alleviate the silence that would no doubt become awkward right quick, Harry said conversationally, "I love riding, even more than flying. And that's saying a lot," he chuckled. While flying was his first love, riding was faster, more dangerous, more exciting. Flying allowed him to be free, while riding connected him to the earth, to the world, to everyone he knew and loved. Plus, the bike belonged to Sirius, which was the only piece of his godfather that he had left. Grimmauld Place had been willed to him as well, but Harry hadn't set foot in that house since the last Order meeting, which had been almost five years ago. He had no intention of ever inhabiting the Black Estate, but he just couldn't bring himself to sell it.

Snapping himself out of his self-pitying reverie, he met Snape's questioning gaze. "I ride Sirius's old motorbike," he supplied, leaving it at that. A look of understanding accompanied the eye twitch that inevitably happened whenever Sirius's name was mentioned in front of the potions master, and Harry mentally thanked Snape for refraining from making any snide comments.

InsteadSeverus picked up another thread of the conversation. "So, you ride as well?" he asked interestedly.

"Oh yes, though obviously I'm not as smooth a rider as you. I've spent nearly all of the last four years zipping back and forth across the country for my job. Of course, I could have just used the Floo network, but I've never quite captured the grace that one needs to exit from a Floo without some type of bodily harm," Harry laughed, setting his half-empty mug of tea on the table next to him. "I prefer riding. I like to go hard and fast."

Arching an eyebrow yet again, Severus repeated with a hint of a leer, "Hard and fast, you say? Does this pertain to _all_ of your... hobbies?" The predatory flash in his eyes went unnoticed by Harry.

"Only the important ones." At his own bold and unintentioned statement, Harry's face flushed heatedly when he realized just what turn the conversation had taken. The older man smirked knowingly at him. However adamantly he wanted to explain his statement, Harry knew any words he offered would only make the situation more embarrassing.

"Well, then." Severus paused, seemingly contemplating his next words. "Show me," he told Harry smoothly.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked in disbelief, jaw dropping. His voice had pitched a bit too much to his liking, and he promptly closed his mouth and settled on a look of confusion.

In one fluid movement, Severus rose from the chair and crossed the room to grab his motorcycle keys, which he tossed to Harry. "The rain has slowed some. Let us go for a drive. Show me your driving skills." He held the younger man's gaze, silently daring him to refuse.

Ever the Gryffindor, Harry was never one to back down from a challenge. Standing up, he said evenly, "Let's go."

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Funny enough, I meant this fic to only be a one-shot. When that didn't happen, I thought I'd wrap it up in a second chapter. Nope, still didn't happen. But I have every intention of there being only one chapter left. Haha, we'll see...

Anyway, thanks for reading and/or reviewing! I appreciate your wonderful comments more than you'll ever know, and I always welcome feedback. I will try my best best best to get the next chapter out sooner than it took me to get this one out. I love you guys to pieces! Until next chapter, then. Peace out!


	3. Close

Title: Born To Be Wild 

Author: GrapeSmshr

Rated: M

Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness

Disclaimer: Potter and Snape belong to JKR, but Harry and Sev belong to my heart...

Posted on: November 29, 2005

A/N: I know, it's taking me foreeeeeeever to crank out these updates... but things have been crazy with me. Recently, I've been working crazy long hours. Plus my older sis and niece have been in town visiting, so I've been spending time with them as well. So yeah, time has been escaping me. But hey, looky, an update! Woohoo! So read on and enjoy!

OoOoOoO

Chapter 3: Close

Taking a sharp turn at a rather fast speed, Harry revved the engine and shot off down the mostly deserted street. They had been riding for a good half hour, and he had no intention of slowing down anytime soon.

If his love for speed wasn't a deterrent for stopping, the lean, masculine arms wrapped tightly around his midsection definitely was. As soon as they took off, Snape's hold on Harry became viselike, and he was certainly not complaining.

The only passenger Harry had ever ridden with was, surprisingly enough, one Hermione Granger. While quite strong herself, she was a featherweight on the bike and against his body. Snape, on the other hand... Harry could get used to having the man as a passenger. There was just something in the way his body moulded to Harry's back as they rode, the firm solidity both grounding and heady. Not to mention that Harry borrowed an old leather jacket from Snape, and it had the lingering smoky scent of the man.

Yes, Harry was quite content.

Almost moaning as Snape's thighs tightened around his own, Harry decided that he should turn around and head back to the flat before his already somewhat distracted attention became downright reckless.

The ride back was even faster than their initial takeoff. By the time they pulled back up to Snape's flat, Harry was breathless and panting, only partially because of the ride's physical exertion. If he didn't know any better, he would suspect that Snape, whose chest rose and fell against Harry's back, was left just as winded. The thought pleased him more than it probably should have.

Taking off his helmet, Severus leaned his forehead against the cool leather of Harry's borrowed jacket as he took in slow, even breaths. After a moment he pushed himself off the bike and extended a hand to Harry.

Using Snape's hand to steady himself, Harry climbed off the bike with trembling legs. He had never had such a physical reaction to a bike ride before. Then again, he had never had the _pleasure_ of riding with his present company.

Realizing that he was still clutching Snape's hand, Harry quickly let go and rested against the bike. He could feel his face flushing and mentally thanked any higher beings that his helmet was still in place. The last thing he needed was to hear snide comments about how he was blushing like a giddy schoolgirl.

One glance at Snape showed the man looking back at him with an eyebrow raised. Harry had been so immersed in his thoughts that he missed whatever had been said. "Pardon?"

"Your helmet. Were you planning on keeping it as a fashion accessory?" he repeated dryly.

"Oh!" Harry quickly removed the helmet, relieved that any pink left in his cheeks could be attributed to embarrassment at being caught woolgathering. As he passed the helmet back to Snape, their fingers brushed and lingered together for a fraction of a second too long, and Harry could feel his cheeks heating up again. He _really_ needed to get that under control...

This thought followed him all the way back up to Snape's flat, where they once again occupied the sitting room.

"Well, that was..." Severus paused as he searched for the right words. "Interesting," he finished finally.

The summation made Harry laugh. "Interesting, huh? Not fun?"

"Fun indeed," Severus agreed readily, smirking evilly for such a short instant that Harry wondered if he had only imagined--hoped, even--the expression.

But he was given no time to ponder such things, as Severus continued, "The art of flying is noticeable in the way you ride. Such fluidity on a machine, especially one foreign to your person, is most remarkable."

Harry was much thrown by such a blatant compliment. He was once again reminded that the past five years had most certainly agreed with the man.

"Yeah, well," Harry muttered.

Sensing Harry's embarrassment, Severus said, "I assume that, much like myself, riding is a catharsis for you. I have always been taken by the road, by the solitude of driving." Giving a half-smile, he added, "But there _is _something to say about having a passenger."

Briefly reliving the way those strong arms had been tucked securely around his waist, Harry couldn't agree more. "Usually my only passenger is Hermione, whenever we actually get a chance to visit." Between their work schedules, the two only really got to enjoy each other's company a couple of times a year.

"And how is Miss Granger faring these days?" Severus rarely indulged in the checking up on former students, as he could really care less about the insolent brats, but he was genuinely curious about the young witch who had more smarts than most of the other students combined.

He didn't know? Was the man a _total_ recluse? "She's married, actually, and quite pregnant. It seems that there's going to be a new little Zabini making our acquaintances." At Snape's surprised expression, Harry couldn't help but jibe, "What, youmean you _don't_ know the goings on of all your darling Slytherins?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ have a life of my own," Severus answered dryly and somewhat defensively.

"Hmm, so it seems. Well, since you were unaware of Blaise's current happenings, am I safe in assuming that you haven't heard about Pansy Parkinson, then?"

"What about Miss Parkinson?" he asked wearily, bracing himself for the no doubt insane answer.

"Well, she is currently in Basingstoke, also very much pregnant. With triplets, no less! Yes, she and Neville are most excited."

Choking on his current inhalation, Severus gasped out, "_Longbottom_?"

"The one and only!" Harry replied cheerfully, leaning back against the soft cushions of the sofa, content with watching the older man's face contort with a myriad of emotions. "All of that animosity, it seems, was put to a more productive use. Or maybe a more _reproductive_ use," he snickered.

"You have got to be putting me on," Severus mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. When Harry's smile only widened, he said incredulously, "You _are_ putting me on!"

Harry was laughing so hard that he wasn't ever aware of a pillow aimed in his direction until he was smacked in the face with it. "Hey!" he cried indignantly. "I hardly think--" his retort was cut off as yet another pillow followed the aim of the first one.

Spluttering, Harry glared at the silently chuckling man. "That was highly unnecessary, I think," he huffed, straightening his shirt with great care. Then, without warning, he grabbed the offending pillow and launched it back at Snape, who quickly deflected it and sent it spiraling back at Harry.

Crying out as he was yet again assaulted, Harry tried again, to no avail. This time he managed to duck the flying pillow, deciding instead on a new battle tactic. With a growl, he dived at the older man.

Whatever Severus had been expecting, it certainly wasn't that. He was unprepared for the body hitting him. Reflexively grabbing Harry's shoulders, he gave a start as they both tumbled to the floor.

Groaning, Harry made a mental note to evaluate his actions _before_ initiating them. He had smacked his head so hard against the floor that it felt like his brain was rattling around. Knowing was type of comment this self-assessment would warrant, he kept such comments to himself.

It was only after a shift of weight pressed him further into the carpeting that he acknowledged the form lying on top of him.

The look Harry was currently receiving was unlike any other he had seen adorning his former professor's countenance. He couldn't quite put it into words. But if he wasn't mistaken, he had never seen such a non-hostile expression directed at his person by the man. Snape's eyes, while still somewhat guarded, were gazing at him intensely. So intensely, in fact, that Harry's nerves were sent into hyperawareness, focusing solely on the warmth settled against him. He began to squirm uncomfortably. If he didn't know any better, he would have said that Snape was about to lean and over...

And then Snape _was_ leaning down, closer and closer, inch by inch. He stopped, a lazy smile on his face as he said, "It is getting rather late. Perhaps you should stay the night." As Harry's eyes widened to an impossibly large size, he continued, "I trust you will find the guest quarters accommodating."

Unable to form a verbal answer, Harry only nodded dumbly. He promptly bit down on his lip--hard--to prevent a moan from escaping as Snape took his sweet--sweet--time removing himself from Harry's electrified body.

When Snape was finally standing, he extended a hand to Harry, much like earlier. Harry was pulled to his feet in one fluid motion, finding himself pressed flush against the other man.

Hands clasped on Harry's wrist and elbow, Severus said, "Let me show you to your room." He slowly pulled his hands away, allowing them to trail across tanned skin. Then he turned and started in the direction of the hallway.

Momentarily stumbling over his own feet, Harry quickly followed. He was unprepared for an abrupt stop at the first door and almost slammed into Snape, catching his balance only by sheer luck as he stopped in-between Snape and the door.

Smirking at the younger man, Severus said, "This would be the guestroom. The washroom is the next door over." He leaned toward Harry, reaching around the obviously tensed body to open the door. "Sweet dreams... Harry." Without waiting for a reply, he turned and continued down the hall.

"Goodnight, professor," Harry called after him.

Pausing in his step, the older man answered, "Severus." He looked back for half a second, then disappeared into his room.

Harry was left gaping after him. Did Snape--Severus--just _wink_ at him? Slowing shaking his head, he murmured, "Good night, Severus," before slipping into the guest room.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Hahaha! Am I a tease or what! I so loved writing this chapter. Don't worry, the next one should have more action. Emphasis on the _action_. Anyway... Please review! I am always so amused by what everyone has to say. You guys keep me in good spirits and continually motivate me, and for that you are invaluable. I love you guys!

Until next chapter. Peace out!

Btw, little bit of trivia... I used Basingstoke because that's where my older sis was born!


	4. Handcuffs

Title: Born To Be Wild 

Author: GrapeSmshr

Rated: M

Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness

Disclaimer: Potter and Snape belong to JKR, but Harry and Sev belong in my heart...

Posted on: February 8, 2006

A/N: Woohoo, an update! I soooo apologize to everyone who has been sending me messages these past couple of months to update. I've just been working on my other fic, and this one took to the back-burner. Lucky for you that I have writer's block with my next chapter of Tis the Season. Unlucky for you if you're actually reading that one! Anyway, I also apologize for any... referential errors made in this chapter. I was too lazy to do proper research. Anyway, read on and enjoy!

OoOoOoO

Chapter 4: Handcuffs

The next morning found Harry more well rested than he had been in quite a while. He did indeed have sweet dreams--of long rides, strong arms, and soft leather.

As if he weren't flustered enough around the man. Now anytime he looked in Severus's direction, he would be reminded of the gentle and not so gentle ministrations that the talented dream-Severus had applied onto dream-Harry.

Harry had been the first one up and about. He heard the faint sound of running water and quickly pushed away any thoughts of the man in the shower. Instead he busied himself with rummaging through the kitchen, pulling out various items to aid him in cooking breakfast. It was the least he could do for Severus after being put up for the night.

Even after learning the most complicated cooking spells, Harry had always preferred to cook the Muggle way. It was something he could hold onto from his childhood, even though it hadn't been pleasant at the time. He had never enjoyed cooking for the Dursleys, but he quite loved making wonderful meals for his friends.

He finished cooking before Severus arrived, so Harry dished up two plates of food and cast a warming charm on one of them before he greedily tucked in to his own food.

A few moments later Severus entered the kitchen, unsure of what sight would greet him. He had heard the banging of the cabinet doors and had expected the worst. He certainly hadn't expected breakfast, especially one that looked and smelled delectable. Having been used to years of the other man making mediocre or disastrous potions, he really had no hopes of Harry concocting anything successful when chopping and measuring were involved.

"I wanted to thank you for last night," Harry explained at the questioning look he received. "I mean, for allowing me a place to stay," he corrected with a nervous laugh. "I wasn't too keen on the idea of heading back to my friend's flat while he was busy, er, entertaining his lady friend."

"Say no more," Severus interjected in amusement. Having been in a similar situation in his past, he could sympathize with Harry. Taking the seat across from the younger man, he took in the aroma of the breakfast and the pile of dishes in the sink and then looked at Harry incredulously. "Did you not use magic to cook?" He hadn't detected Harry's magical signature being active earlier, but it hadn't really raised any suspicions at the time.

Harry made a face. "I prefer cooking the Muggle way. After all, it _was_ my first marketable skill. Well, after saving the world from total demise, of course."

At the blatant comment, Severus's eyes widened. Then he began to laugh, long and hard, until he was laughing so hard he could no longer breathe. He knew firsthand of Harry's abhorrence of his title and fame, but he had never heard him joke about it. My, how things had changed since the last time they spoke.

Lips quirking at the reaction his words had received, Harry was once again reminded of his attraction toward the man. Oh, this was dangerous. Dangerous indeed. He refused to be attracted to the man. He refused to develop a crush. And he _absolutely refused_ to get his hopes up.

But when those piercing eyes were locked onto his, a lazy smile tugging on Severus's lips, Harry knew he was done for.

"So, do you have any plans for today?"

The question interrupted Harry's musings. "Huh? Oh. I'm not sure. Knowing my friend and his drinking bouts, he'll be indisposed for the majority of the day. He'll be too sloshed to brew a hangover cure, and I refuse to brew one for him. It's like University all over again." Realizing that he was beginning to stray further away from the question, he reiterated, "No, I have no plans for today. Why? Do you? Am I hindering your own plans? I can have a cab pick me up--" He stood, glancing around for the shoes he had kicked off the night before.

"Relax, Harry. I was actually asking if you would like to spend the day with me." Severus motioned for Harry to sit back down at the table.

Harry immediately complied, smiling sheepishly at the older man.

"Well?" Severus prompted when he received no answer.

"Hmm? Oh. Yes. Yes, I would like to spend the day with you."

"Splendid."

The two shared a brief smile before tucking in to their breakfast.

OoOoOoO

Early afternoon found them back on the motorbike, the rolling plains of grass and high-arching trees zipping by in blurs of greens as Severus maneuvered them over the deserted backroads. Not wanting to be outdone by Harry, the older man was pressing the bike for all it was worth.

There were no complaints from the passenger. Their current supersonic speeds only gave Harry a reason to cling more tightly to Severus. He could spend all day out here, riding like there was no tomorrow.

So much for distancing himself from Severus. He had been surprised at the invitation to stay, and he was even more surprised by how attached he was growing to the man after such a short period of time. If only his friends from Hogwarts could see him now...

Gunning the engine, Severus leaned forward slightly as he steered the bike around a wide turn. He was rewarded with Harry's arms wrapping more securely around his midsection. The action made Severus grin.

He was not surprised in the least that Harry had agreed to spend the day with him, nor was he shocked at how well they got on. Severus would never willingly admit this to anyone, but Harry and he were quite similar in many ways. That was probably the reason why Harry was so intolerable as a student but so inviting as a companion. And if Harry was willing, Severus would be_ more_ than willing to extend his invitation.

But any pleasant thoughts were interrupted by the piercing wail of sirens from their left. Apparently a police vehicle had been hiding in the scenery and was now chasing after them.

"Shit!" he cursed loudly. For a brief second he considered outrunning the police but then quickly nixed the idea. He slowed down, gradually pulling to a stop on the shoulder. Leaning back toward Harry, he said, "Give me a second, and I'll Obliviate him."

"What?" Harry gasped in shock. "He's a law official!"

"And I would rather not deal with him." Severus slowly reached up the sleeve of his jacket for his wand. Further, further...

"Shit!" He had forgotten his wand back at the flat. "I don't have my wand. Harry, I need you to Obliviate him."

"No!" I refuse!" Harry shook his head vehemently. "Besides, I don't have my wand, either."

"Shit! Now what?"

"We talk to the friendly officer?" Harry suggested, gesturing toward the officer walking toward them. "How are you today, officer?" Harry politely asked the frowning man.

"Please remove your helmets, sirs," the officer requested in a no-nonsense tone. When they did so, he asked for Severus's license and registration.

"This is ridiculous," Severus muttered to Harry as he handed the officer the requested documents.

"Excuse me?" The officer narrowed his beady eyes at Severus. "What did you just say?"

"He said nothing, officer," Harry interjected quickly, shooting a glare at Severus.

"Like hell. This is ridiculous," Severus repeated with a snarl.

"Are you aware, Mr. Snape, of exactly how fast you were driving?" the officer asked with a snarl of his own.

"Of course I do. I _was_ driving, after all," Severus answered snidely, pushing away Harry's hand from his arm. "Let me ask _you_ a question, _officer_. Do you always park off deserted roads in hopes of some law breaker happening by? I'm sure the _real _criminals are quite frightened by you."

"One more word, and I'll..." the officer threatened in a warning tone.

"You'll what, bore me to tears with your monotone?" Severus taunted. He climbed off the bike, directly facing the shorter man. "How did a scrawny thing like yourself get through police training? I bet I could take you."

"Is that a threat?"

"That's not a threat; it's a fact. I could kick your ass any day of the week. Let's start with today." He took a menacing step forward.

"That's it! Mr. Snape, you are under arrest." The officer pulled out a set of handcuffs and a nightstick, waving them threateningly in Severus's direction.

"Now, wait a minute," Harry began, very close to panicking. What the hell had gotten into Severus? This was unlike him on so many levels. "I'm sure it was all just a misunderstanding--"

"Well, you two will have plenty of time to sort it out--in prison!"

"What--you _two_? Harry did nothing, you dimwitted--"

"Sev! Just give it up!" Harry interrupted before Severus could further bury them in the proverbial hole he had been digging.

Severus stared back at him, all set to argue until he saw the determined resolution on Harry's face. "Fine," he sighed in resignation. Then he turned to the officer and growled, "If you cause_ any_ damage to my bike, I will personally--" A pinch to the thigh made him stop.

"Let's just get this over with," Harry said, rubbing his temples. The whole exchange was giving him a headache. He just wanted to get it over with.

Besides, how bad could it be?

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Hahaha! When you saw the chapter title, I bet you were thinking there would be fun involving handcuffs, huh? Haha.

I realize that Sev is probably grossly ooc in that last bit, but I just couldn't help myself! I could totally see it in my head and had to include it! Besides, it makes my ideas for the next chapter all the more interesting.

Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. You really do make my day that much brighter. And I know my updates are few and far between, but I would never ever forget about this fic. I do so intend to wrap it up probably in 2 or 3 chapters. It's already 3 chapters over what I planned it to be. Damned plot bunnies breed like, well... real bunnies.

Until next chapter, then. Peace out!


	5. The Eggs!

Title: Born To Be Wild 

Author: GrapeSmshr

Rated: M

Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness

Disclaimer: Potter and Snape belong to JKR, but Harry and Sev belong in my heart...

Posted on: March 28, 2006

A/N: Sorrysorry for the wait! I've been a busy little bee. When I wasn't at work, I was hunting for a new job. Or I was at home, napping. I seem to have been getting sick quite frequently these past few weeks. Plus I've been busy with other fun stuff. I got to see Nine Inch Nails in concert last week, and two weeks ago I got to see Nickelback, Trapt, and Chevelle. So yeah, I've been busy. And boy, do I have stories... but I'm sure you're much more interested in this story. So here we go, chapter 5! Read on and enjoy!

OoOoOoO

Chapter 5: The Eggs!

"Harry."

Silence.

"Harry."

More silence.

"Harry, you can't ignore me forever."

"Leave him alone! He doesn't want to speak with you!"

Severus glared at the other man sharing their cell. He didn't like this man. At all. The seedy miscreant had done nothing but leer at Harry, who hadn't noticed. In fact, Harry had spent the last half hour with his head in his hands, unmoving and silent.

Severus was about to go insane! He normally enjoyed his silence, but now it was torturous. And this loudmouthed fool was not helping his skull-splitting headache any.

Ignoring the idiot still vying for Harry's attention, Severus said, "Please, Harry. I want to know what happened."

At this, Harry's head shot up. "Are you kidding me?" he asked incredulously. "You got us arrested! Did you not notice the accommodating officer usher you into this lovely cell?"

Scowling, Severus shot back, "I am quite aware of our surroundings. I was asking about the events that led us here."

"What?" Harry stared at him in disbelief. That was absurd. How could he not know that insulting and threatening an officer of the law would result in incarceration?

"I don't know. I just--" he broke off in frustration, wringing his hands together. He didn't know why they were in jail. He didn't know what happened. "I remember eating breakfast and discussing your work. I remember suggesting that we go for a ride. And then... I don't know. I don't remember anything up until about ten minutes ago."

"That's absurd," Harry scoffed. "Why would you..." And then the rational part of his brain kicked in. Why _would_ Severus act how he did? In all the years the two had known one another, Harry never had been witness to such foolhardy acts as Severus succumbed to earlier that day. "Did you do anything different this morning? Harry asked sharply, concern running rampant. One doesn't usually forget stretches of time like that, unless something medical or magical was involved.

Severus thought a moment. He usually followed an exact routine in the mornings. He woke up, straightened the bedclothes, took a shower, and ate breakfast. "Oh! I _did_ stray from my routine today," he said slowly. "I woke up with a headache, so I took something for it."

"A standard headache draught?" Harry wanted to know, mind whirling when Severus nodded. Harry knew immediately what had happened. "The eggs!"

"What?"

"The eggs. I used tarragon in them," Harry explained.

"Which reacted with the yarrow root in the draught to cause mild hallucinogenic effects," Severus finished breathlessly, somewhat awed at Harry's apparent knowledge on the potion. It seemed the man had been studying up on the subject in the last few years. Merlin knew he was hopeless at the art while attending Hogwarts.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the cold stone wall. He should have known something was strange. After breakfast he had felt a bit... off, but he had quickly dismissed the feeling.

Moving to sit next to him, Harry apologized, "I'm _so _sorry. If I had known about--"

"Don't worry about it," Severus waved away the apology. "You couldn't have anticipated my actions." He could practically _feel_ the waves of distress and guilt rolling off the younger man. Opening his eyes, he placed a hand on Harry's arm and told him quietly, "No one is to blame. It is just one of those crazy events that happens. _You are not to blame_," he repeated, locking eyes with Harry.

There was no mistaking that sincerity. Harry felt relief course through him. He had been so nervous, so worried... Since they were having _a moment_, he bravely decided to share once of his confidences. "Actually, the borderline reckless behavior was almost... hot. Had it not landed us in jail," he quickly amended with a faint flush, averting his gaze.

"Really, now." Severus smirked, interest piqued. It seems the hallucinogenic eggs had been good for something, after all. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by one of the officers.

"Potter," the guard said, approaching their cell. "You get one phone call."

Silently thanking the guard for the interruption of what would most likely become an embarrassing moment, Harry stood quickly and mumbled to Severus, "I'll be right back." He was let out of the cell and disappeared into another room.

Severus stared after him, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. He really did wonder about that Harry sometimes.

The silence was broken by the other man in the cell. "Looks like it's just you and me," he grinned at Severus, who pointedly ignored him. "Now, don't be like that. I think you and I could be friends." He moved to the bench next to the one Severus was occupying. "Good friends, even. Especially when Green-Eyes gets back."

Finally acknowledging the annoying man, Severus returned coldly, "You would do well not to speak of him. Or _to_ him, for that matter."

"Or what? You going to punish me?" the man taunted, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows in a rather exaggeratedly stupid manner.

"As a matter of fact..." Severus grinned evilly and waved his hand nonchalantly.

The man opened his mouth to unleash a less than witty retort, but no sound came forth. He tried again to no avail. Clutching his throat, he turned a fearful, wide-eyed gaze to Severus, who smirked at him. Backing away, he sat on the bench furthest from Severus and huddled up into himself, refusing to look up.

A moment later Harry returned. His gaze flitted between Severus and the man, then back again. He nodded toward the man questioningly.

"He was annoying me, so I shut him up," Severus answered simply.

A look of confusion crossed Harry's face before his eyes widened in disbelief. "Severus, you didn't!" he gasped out. Receiving no answer, he glared at the older man accusingly before waving his hand precisely. "Are you all right?" he asked the silent man, taking a step toward him.

"Back off!" the man yelped, jumping in surprise when the words resonated from his mouth. He gave a fearful glance to the two of them before turning away and huddling as close to the wall as possible.

"I can't believe you!" Harry hissed once he sat back down next to Severus. "To use magic on a Muggle--in public, no less--is uncalled for!"

"Yes, but you did not hear what vile words he was spewing," Severus argued. He'd be damned if he was going to sit idly by and listen to that miscreant shoot off foul-mouthed innuendoes about Harry--or Severus.

"I don't care what he said. You still shouldn't have done that."

Severus had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, instead settling on sighing in annoyance. Changing the subject, he asked, "Is your friend going to relieve us of this wonderful temporary abode?"

"No; I couldn't get him to answer. He must still be passed out."

Severus waited for Harry to continue. And waited. And waited still. Patience waning, he growled, "So? Did you get into contact with anyone?"

Feigning surprise at the display of interest, Harry said simply, "Yeah. Hermione."

"Hermione," he repeated in a voice clearly indicating that he was conversing with a half-wit. "Did you not tell me earlier that she was in Italy with her husband? What is she going to do, internationally floo over here?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry scoffed. Then he added somewhat maliciously, "But Draco_ is_."

"What?" Severus asked in horror. Draco would never let him live this down, especially after an event the year previous when a shocked and livid Severus had had to bail out a very much inebriated Draco from a Muggle jail much like this one. He had vowed--out loud--that such an event would never happen to him. And he knew for a fact that Draco, even while in a libations-induced haze, had quite a sharp memory.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry said defensively, "Well, he always said to call on him when I'm in a bind. I would call this a bind. Wouldn't you agree?"

Severus most certainly did not agree. He would have rather faced a Muggle prison sentence than see Draco's gleeful expression. All right, so maybe he was exaggerating a bit, but he_ really_ didn't want to hear an I-told-you-so from his godson. Instead of creating a scene, he asked coolly, "And when should we expect his arrival?"

"Soon. He had to take care of something first." Harry was quite aware of Draco's drunken adventure, which only made his calling the blonde that much more satisfying. It was going to be fun witnessing Severus's reaction to Draco's taunts. Harry didn't know why, but he wanted to watch Severus squirm. Preferably underneath him, all the while calling Harry's name. This unbidden thought made him flush and look away, hoping to hide his embarrassment over his less than innocent intentions.

But Severus did indeed notice, and his mind was already eagerly trying to interpret what sort of thoughts could elicit that delicious flush so that he may try to induce it on Harry in the near future.

Before he could inquire as to Harry's reaction, though, a new voice asked from the other side of the bars, "Well, well, well. What have we here?"

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Hahaha! The rescuers have arrived! Unfortunately, you're gonna have to wait for the fun confrontations. I guarantee lots of frustration and embarrassment... two of my fave things to write!

Yes, I do realize that this chapter isn't as action-packed, but it was necessary to get to where I need to be. Which is basically removing Sev and Harry from their comfort zones. Woot!

Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed thus far. Your support is overwhelming, and I love you all!

Special thanks to The Sarcastic Typo for helping me out with a minor plot inconsistency in the last chapter. Appreciate it!

Okie doke, I'm outta here. Until next chapter then. Peace out!


	6. Sweet Escape

Title: Born To Be Wild

Author: GrapeSmshr

Rated: M

Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness

Disclaimer: Potter and Snape belong to JKR, but Harry and Sev belong in my heart...

Posted on: August 13, 2007

A/N: Yes, I realize that it has been almost a year and a half since my last update… Since my last post, I kind of lost my way in the land of HP… I was working on other fics in different categories, and my muse kind of flitted away to a long-lost galaxy, never to be heard from again. And then OotP came out, and then DH came out, and my enthusiasm was renewed! So here it is, the last installment of BtbW (yes, I did say last installment). Read on and enjoy!

OoOoOoO

Chapter 6: Sweet Escape

Clenching his eyes shut, Severus wondered that if he wished hard enough, the man before him would just disappear. Cracking one eye open, he groaned loudly. No such luck would befall him.

"Cheer up, Severus. We have come to relieve you of this fine establishment," came the cheery reply from Remus Lupin. He exchanged glances with Draco, then added, "Unless that groan was one of disappointment at departing, in which case we should leave you here?"

"Remus!" Harry chastised. "Now is not the time to be joking." He cocked his head to the side. "Why _are_ you here, anyway? Not that I'm not happy to see you," he added hastily.

"I was having a business meeting with Draco when Hermione fire-called. Upon hearing the situation, I felt I simply _must_ witness this for myself. Er, I mean, offer my support."

"And who was I to deprive him of such a spectacle?" Draco added gleefully. He was practically twitching from his restraint of self-righteousness.

"How kind of you," Harry responded dryly. "Now, you think you can get us out of here?" With a sidelong glance at his partner-in-crime, he continued, "We'd rather not overstay our welcome."

"I don't think these lovely officers would say that you are overstaying your welcome. In fact, they would probably enjoy such stellar company."

Growling at the smug look on Draco's face, Severus bit out, "You arrogant little twit! Get us the hell out of here!"

"You know, I just flooed over here, in the middle of a meeting, no less, and all I am receiving are insults. Where is the gratitude?"

Hands clenching tightly into fists, Severus imagined throttling the blonde until his pale face turned blue. He had promised Harry that there would be no violence.. but that didn't mean that he couldn't find some way to hex Draco and stay undetected.

Mustering up every last ounce of self-control, Severus ground out, "My apologies, Draco. I do appreciate your assistance with our… dilemma."

Draco smirked at him, satisfied. For the moment, at least.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, can you please get us out of here?" Harry asked in exasperation. He had had more than his fill of the situation and the abundance of seedy characters, and he was ready to leave.

"Now, hold on a minute," Draco interrupted, an impish smile on his face. Oh, how he was enjoying this. "As I distinctly recall, a while back you said quite adamantly that you would never—_never_—be in a situation such as this. What, pray tell, could have happened between then and not to warrant such a predicament?"

"Why, you little—"

"Really, Severus, such atrocious manners!" Draco tsked and shook his head. "Hmm, where was I? Oh, yes. During my time of ill decision, when I enlisted your help because you were my most trusted friend, you were nothing but scathing and self-righteous. I do believe an apology is in order."

"What?" Severus was incensed at the blonde's audacity. "When I get out of here, I'm going to—"

"Apologize properly? Because you _do_ want to leave, do you not? I can always take Harry and allow you to enjoy your stay longer. Then you can get to know that sociable bloke better." He pointed to the insipid man from earlier, who was still cowering in the corner. "I don't even want to know what his story is."

Rolling his eyes, Severus drolled, "Ah, my day is looking up already." He was quickly tiring of the blonde, and he had only been in his presence less than five minutes. If this mess wasn't taken care of in the next sixty seconds, he was going to start a riot.

A big one.

"Draco, please. Severus can grovel later." When the man in question went to protest, Harry shot him a withering glare that promised doom if he opened his mouth. As Severus crossed his arms and looked away, Harry continued, "It's been a long day, and I'd really just like to get out of here and go to bed for a while."

"Say no more. You're already processed," an officer broke in, unlocking the cell to let them out.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Harry wasted no time crossing over to the opposite side of the bars. Ah, sweet freedom. He took a deep breath… and promptly gagged as his nostrils were filled with the rank odor of a struggling man whom an officer was hauling by.

As Severus passed by the cowering man, he threatened under his breath, "Say anything and die."

Remus smartly chose not to comment through most of the ordeal. Just the fact that he was witness to such an event was enough to drive Severus mad for days. He didn't need to make a smart comment, even though he was itching to. And he wasn't about to ask questions. He knew Harry would tell him everything later.

After Harry and Severus collected their belonging, the four made their way outside. "I think it goes without saying that this incident will never leave the four of us," Severus warned with a snarl, glaring at Remus and Draco as he spoke.

"Yes, definitely," Harry echoed, already rehearsing what he was going to tell Hermione, whom had demanded he call her with more details at his earliest convenience. He thanked Merlin that one of his best friends was a Muggle and so had a telephone. Otherwise Harry didn't know how they would have gotten out of there.

"I'll not say a word," Remus swore, hand raised up solemnly.

Draco grinned. "You know me."

"Which is why I made such a statement," Severus answered venomously, glaring at the blonde.

"You can trust me, Severus. I promise," he added cheekily.

Before Severus could lunge at Draco, Harry grabbed his arm and held him at bay. "Please, Sev, let's just get out of here." He met the older man's gaze, silently pleading with him to just let the argument drop.

With a growl, Severus said, "Fine. We are out of here." He grabbed Harry's hand and started to pull him across the parking lot.

"Stay out of trouble, now." Draco called after them, his laughter ringing out loudly.

When they got the motorbike out of lockup, Severus was still seething. As Harry did not want a repeat of earlier events or worse, he gently pried the keys out of his hands. How about I drive." It was a statement, not a question. Surprisingly, he met no resistance.

Soon they were back on the road, reasonably speeding. Throughout the ride back to Severus's place, Harry could feel the tension slowly leave the older man's body. While his grip around Harry loosened, he pressed himself more fully against Harry's back and relaxed the rest of the drive home. It felt so perfect, so right, that Harry almost considered taking another route, a longer one, so that he could extend his enjoyment. Of course, that would look mighty suspicious, so he reluctantly decided against it.

As they pulled to a stop at Severus's flat, Harry turned the engine off and waited for the other man to dismount the bike. After a moment, he still hadn't moved, his body still leaning comfortably against Harry's.

With an audible sigh, Severus finally mumbled reluctantly, "I suppose you want me to move."

Smiling slightly, Harry returned, "I suppose we should go up to your room."

Severus's breath hitched. Harry's words sounded eerily like a proposition. But he wouldn't have done that… Then again, the way Harry was currently pressing his body back into Severus's was almost a surefire indication of some not-so-innocent intentions. Leaning further in, Severus loosened his grip from Harry's waist and allowed his hands to travel up the lean torso, crossing to his back and shoulders and finally up to remove Harry's helmet. Removing his own helmet, he whispered in Harry's ear, "Yes, I suppose we should."

Suppressing a most delicious shiver, Harry immediately felt the loss of warmth as Severus climbed off the bike. He startled as a pale, warm hand enclosed around his own and helped him up. Green met black, unblinking, unrelenting.

A half-smile tugged at the corners of Severus's mouth. He turned and began to lead Harry up to his flat, their hands still tightly entwined.

Harry could feel his heart speed up with each step closer to the flat. His nerves were running rampant, sending pulse after jolting pulse from their joined hands through his entire body. He was slowly going into panic mode. Were Severus and he on the same wavelength? If he was reading these signals wrong, he would be positively mortified. But when they were finally in the flat, there was no mistaking the predatory, lustful stare that Severus had pinned him with. And when Severus began to advance on him, it was most obvious what his intentions were.

With a sly smile, Severus backed Harry up against the door and leaned in until there was barely space between them. One hand rested lightly on Harry's chest, the other settling on a narrow hip.

"Sev," Harry whispered through uneven breaths.

"Harry?" he answered just as softly.

"Kiss me."

Never had Severus heard a better invitation. He swooped in and pressed a ghost of a kiss to Harry's eager and waiting lips. He moved them slightly, slowly, applying only a hint of pressure, knowing that he was driving Harry crazy and enjoying every second of it. He could feel the other man's hips struggling to press themselves forward, but Severus held them firmly in place.

He felt like teasing a bit longer.

Of course, that was before Harry let out a low, frustrated moan that seemed to make his entire body tremble. Severus could slowly feel his self-control slipping.

And suddenly Harry felt himself being pressed into the door, Severus's mouth attacking him with such ferocity that his knees were starting to buckle. He returned the kiss eagerly, linking his hands behind Severus's back and pulling him tightly in.

Their bodies were reacting so delectably to one another that Severus felt it a shame they were still fully clothes. He pulled away from a protesting Harry long enough to divest them of their shirts before once again attaching himself to the younger man. There really was no hope for him now; the musky scent of Harry's skin had invaded his brain and sent him into sensory overload. He began a trail of searing kisses down Harry's throat that became more insistent as the body beneath his began to hum with such intensity that Severus felt his restraint slip that much more.

Pausing briefly to tease Harry's nipples, Severus began his trail lower. Harry's stomach contracted sharply as Severus's tongue danced across it. He was going lower and lower… Halting for half a second, Severus looked up as Harry, giving him a chance to still things if he so wished. When Harry only buried his hands in Severus's hair, the older man resumes his actions.

His hands reached up to undo Harry's straining trousers, slowly unzipping and lowering them, along with Harry's undergarments.

Severus had to admire the masterpiece before him. A clothed Harry was wonderful to look at, but a nude Harry was truly a magnificent sight to behold. Unable to resist such a temptation, he slowly wrapped his mouth around Harry's length.

With a loud moan, Harry's eyes rolled back as Severus's most amazingly talented tongue swirled around and over him in an intricate pattern. All brain functioning ceased; it was simply Severus and him, their bodies melding to one another. As Severus applied a gentle sucking motion, Harry thought he was going to go insane right then and there if he didn't get Severus inside him _right now_. "Severus. In me. _Now_," he rasped out breathlessly, opening his eyes just in time to see Severus grinned wickedly around him.

Before he could blink, Severus had him turned around and smashed up against the door. He cried out as a cool, wet finger slowly entered him, followed gently by another as they worked to prepare him for the impending pleasure.

Leaning forward to suck on Harry's earlobe, Severus murmured, "Let me show you how to ride." He took his painstakingly sweet time in pushing into Harry, groaning at the tight heat that surrounded him. Severus was convinced that nothing he had experienced in his entire life had ever felt this good.

And he was determined to make Harry think the same.

He languidly pulled back, moving his hips in a slow rocking motion, teasing Harry with shallower and shallower thrusts. As the younger man began to growl in impatience, Severus pulled out completely and flattened himself up against Harry. "I hope you are sufficiently warmed up now."

When Severus entered him again, Harry felt like his entire body was exploding from the inside out. Each thrust was more powerful, more deep, more wickedly delicious than the last; Harry knew he wasn't going to last long.

Sensing this, Severus quickened the already frenzied pace, one hand gaining leverage on the door beside Harry's head, the other reaching around to stroke Harry in time with his thrusts. It was just a matter of time now…

Harry could feel it, a tightening ball of energy that threatened to drown him in ecstasy. A few more thrusts and he exploded, crying out Severus's name in a strangled gasp as he propped his hands against the door to keep himself upright.

When Harry's body clenched around him, Severus felt himself fall over the edge. He collapsed against Harry, their bodies shuddering in pleasure together as they rode out the last blinding waves of bliss.

After he had calmed down a bit, Severus slowly pushed himself off of Harry and turned him around, kissing him fiercely. He smiled as Harry fell limply against him. "It has been a long day. Shall we retire to my bedroom for some rest?"

"Sleep, yes," Harry agreed immediately with a yawn. He allowed Severus to lead them to his bedroom, where he unceremoniously flopped onto the bed, uncaring of his nakedness.

Chuckling, Severus lay down beside him, summoning the quilt at the foot of the bed. He wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him close.

As they drifted off, Harry mumbled sleepily, "Sev? Can we go for another ride later?"

"Anytime you'd like, Harry," Severus answered against his neck. "Anytime you'd like."

Fin.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Funny thing was, I had expected this fic to last longer… But when I was concluding the chapter, I realized that everything I wanted to happen had pretty much happened. Anything else I added would be filler, and I don't think you guys would appreciate that too much. So, going with my better judgment, I decided to end it on a good note.

I want to thank each and every one of you who stuck with me and pestered me to update. It was nice to know that someone still cared enough to threaten to kick my ass if I didn't update. I hope I did the end justice in your eyes, and I am most definitely rejuvenated in the land of HP. In fact (for those of you interested), I'm currently working on the next chapter to Tis the Season, and I plan on writing the final chapter to Misnomer as well. So keep an eye out for those, and possibly a new story as well!

Thanks again to everyone… I love you all. Peace out!


End file.
